1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to wireless communication having a device coordinator.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A coordinator plays a central role in managing some wireless networks. Usually only one coordinator is needed for a certain area. A coordinator may be configured to, for example, perform one or more of the following functions: time-synchronization of all devices, association/disassociation management, device capability and/or location management, connection control, scheduling according to stream/traffic specification, link assessment and dynamic channel switching (if needed), broadcast and multicast, and security management including key management, authentication and digital rights management. In order to perform these functions, it is desirable that the coordinator meets certain requirements such as: 1) hardware/software capable to perform coordinator functions; 2) no mobility; 3) line powered, 4) able to communicate with all devices using the low-rate control channel, 4) be on continuously, and 5) having good interface with users or higher layer. Therefore, a good coordinator management scheme is critical to ensure that a device suitable for the coordinator function acts as the coordinator.